Leon Everard
Leon Everard, is a central character in The Walking Dead: Requiem, a fan-fiction re-telling of the AMC television series: "The Walking Dead" and Robert Kirkman's comic book series of the same name. Biography 'Pre-apocalypse' 'Pre-season one' Leon Everard, was indirectly responsible for the death of his mother, who during birth, died, from stress, as a result Leon was left to be raised by his overbearing, alcoholic father, who regularly beat him. During one of the many incidents Leon unsuccessfully tried to fight back, and was severely burned by a boiling kettle; this scarred, the right side of his face. He was later adopted by a religious family who raised him, in their beliefs, but were never abusive. At the age of fourteen he began to attend a high school in King County, Georgia; at this high school, he met Trish Morgan, who became his best friend. They soon began to develop a relationship much to the annoyance of her father. Sometime during his college years he took Archery lessons, which he excelled in. 'Post-apocalypse' ''Season one Leon attended Trish's twentieth birthday, and revealed the intention of proposing to her, but as soon as he got on his knees, Patrick, burst through the door, and informed the two, of the outbreak, and he hastily took them to his police cruiser, but Leon insisted that he went, to grab his family only to discover two corpses feeding on each other. Leon tearfully put them out of their misery, but not before thanking them, for 'saving him'. Over the weeks, the trio survived by hiding out in a small general supplies store, with the elderly owners: Thomas and Margaret Henesy. After much consideration, Leon decided to go across the street, to look for food, with Patrick, and Thomas, but doing so they alerted the presence of a couple of Lurkers, who attacked them, and bit, Thomas. Leon took no hesitation in killing Thomas, as he was infected. This was witnessed by Margaret who screams in horror, this alerts more walkers to their destination, unable to stop her cries, Leon, attempts to kill her, but is stopped by Patrick. The three quickly grab their supplies, and attempt to leave the location, but are unable to do so, as the Walkers overwhelm the location, Patrick leads Leon, and Trish, to the second floor, where they jump out of the window, Trish has a rough landing, and injures her leg, and is ultimately bitten. Leon quickly takes out the walker, and helps her to Patrick's cruiser. The three then proceed to leave. Leon sits quietly in the back avoiding eye contact, with, Trish, and Patrick, until he breaks the silence: "Trish has been bitten." in denial Patrick continues to drive. He states it again, until Trish tells him to shut up. They then stop, at a small gas station, Leon angrily rushes out of the cruiser, and into the store, where he looks for supplies, to address the wound. He is unable to find any, and pushes one of the shelves over, and screams in frustration, a lurker then suddenly awakens near him, and he stomps on its head repeatedly. The group, proceed to stay a few days, at the gas station, with Trish, as they wait for her to die, and re-animate. Whilst sleeping he is suddenly awoken by a loud noise, he hastily looks to his side, to see a bullet hole through, Trish's skull, and Patrick aiming his own pistol, at his temple, Leon quickly shoves the gun away, claiming that he can't do this on his own. Patrick tearfully picks up Trish's body, and gives her a proper burial. On his way back to the cruiser Leon contemplates on whether or not it is worth living, until he hears Patrick's radio spark, with life. It is Rick Grimes's voice on the radio. He quickly informs, Patrick, who slowly shambles over, and is surprised to hear Rick's voice. The two then, head off, to find him. As they arrive in Atlanta, they hear a loud car alarm, and notice a red car buzz past them, followed by a trunk, thinking it is Rick, the two follow, the car, and arrive at the camp. They surprise the group, and are considered bandits, until Patrick yells out, to Rick, and Shane, noticing him, the group unite, with their new members. Season two Season three'' Killed victims *His mother (indirectly) *Thomas (directly) and Margaret Henesy (indirectly) Trivia Category:Characters Category:Characters in The Walking Dead: Requiem